His Birthday
by crazyreader11
Summary: We all know the tragic past that led to Robin being Robin, but his friends don't! What happens when Robin's birthday comes around and his friends have no idea what's going on? Rated T for violence and just to be safe. All characters involved, plus a few others, but mostly focuses on Robin and Raven. Don't worry though, it's NOT a romance story! RobinXStar!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! Besides having a love for DP, I also enjoy watching TT so I decided to write a FanFic for them. I'm going on a road trip this weekend so I thought I would do something constructive with my time while I anxiously wait(:**

**This is my first ever TT Fic, so I hope you like it! I'm sorry to report that I don't own the Teen Titans :( **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like the perfect Saturday: warm with a slight breeze, sunny, and best of all no villain attacks! The weather man's prediction had actually come true, and luckily for the Titans, they had planned ahead.

All five teen heroes were up on the roof of Titans Tower. Cyborg, the half-man half-robot, was whistling as he started up the grill. Sure, it was technically only 11 in the morning, but he could hardly wait to sink his teeth into the baby back ribs he'd planned on cooking. Besides, if he wanted to cook them right, it was going to take a few hours.

Starfire, who'd already changed into her pink bikini, was singing loudly and off key to the radio she had found in the basement of the tower. She was dancing in the air with Silkie, the resident pet of the Teen Titans. Her long, bright red hair was down as usual. Her bangs, which framed her face, were hidden underneath her big, floppy green sunhat. She looked thoroughly happy, like always.

Beast Boy was currently lounging in Titans Pool with a fruity drink in hand. He wore pink sunglasses to match his pink swim trunks. He was lounging on top of a tube, one arm behind his head for support. He was completely relaxed and, since he'd finally gotten Raven to come and join the rest of the team, he was pretty quiet too.

Then again, he was only going to stay quiet for three more minutes. In order to get Raven to come out, he'd promised ten minutes of no talking. Usually this would be hard for the young titan, but since he knew they'd be up on the roof 'til the sun went down and the fireworks were finished, he'd decided that he'd have plenty of time to talk and tell jokes non-stop later.

However, behind those pink sunglasses, he was mentally concocting a prank to pull on her. He knew it would probably result in him being tossed off the side of the tower and into the ocean, but he believed it would be worth it. Besides, he wasn't going to let her lounge away the day without talking to anyone. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't try and include everyone in the day's planned festivities?

The unsuspecting Raven had taken off her cloak and was now sitting under a large umbrella. She didn't like the sun much, being the dark person she was, but she didn't mind being outside. Her purple hair was styled down like normal and she was calm, enjoying the last few, fleeting minutes of a silent Beast Boy.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, was sitting on the edge of Titans Tower looking at the amazing view of Jump City. He took much pride knowing that he kept this city safe from people who believed they were above the law. Unlike everyone else though, he'd shown no hint of a smile on his face. Nor did his body relax.

Cyborg, seeing this, frowned.

The whole team knew that Robin was a very serious guy, but normally he knew when to be a leader and when to be a normal teen.

_Maybe the little dude is just tired_, Cyborg thought to himself. After all, the Boy Wonder knew no boundaries when it came to combat practice; always striving for perfection. On top of that, there was always tons of paperwork that had to be filled out and filed away, and research that had to be done.

_But just to be sure_, Cyborg thought as he raised his right arm and pressed a few buttons. His internal calendar, where he stored all the important dates for future and reoccurring events, popped up to show a blank schedule. He merely shrugged his shoulders as his stomach growled, reminding him of the ribs that needed to be cooked.

"Hey guys!" shouted Beast Boy, "Want to play a game of water volleyball?" He grinned, looking at Robin and the girls for their answers. "It'll be fun! Cyborg can referee from the grill and we can use the new volleyball I bought a week ago!"

"No," Raven said, using her natural monotone voice as she rolled her eyes and turned back to meditating.

"Ah, c'mon Rae! You know you want to…" Beast Boy said with a smug grin as he raised his eyebrows up and down multiple times in a row. He quickly abandoned the begging when Raven's black energy flipped him off his tube and into the pool with a loud splash, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Everyone besides Raven and Robin, that is.

Robin had merely shaken his head 'no' and returned his gaze to the city.

Before this could be pointed out, Starfire screeched a very excited, "O yes friend Beast Boy! I will join you in the playing of the 'water volleyball'!" With that, she flew into the water and eagerly waited for Cyborg to start the game.

"Alright y'all! First to 12 wins! Ready, set, GO!" shouted Cyborg from the barbeque, which he'd moved to be next to the net that hung in the pool. This way he would be able to see both sides of the court and be a fairer referee.

When the game began, Raven looked up. She saw that three of her four teammates were enjoying themselves. She looked towards Robin, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He wasn't even in his swim suit, like most of the others.

For that matter, he wasn't even wearing his cape _or_ his gloves. And instead of the steel-toed boots he was so famous for wearing, he wore normal black tennis. His hair even seemed a little less spastic as he continued to stare at Jump City.

Normally, Raven wouldn't say anything, but she was worried for her friend. They had blossomed their friendship into a brother-sister relationship. She got up and slowly levitated next to him.

"Hey, is everything, uh, O.K.?" asked the young empath. She studied her friend. He was giving off a vibe that she'd never felt from him before: complete depression.

Robin shook his head 'yes,' but before Raven could confront him about how that was obviously not the case, the alarm sounded.

**Sorry for such a short chapter and a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Criticism? Review! 3crazyreader11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya, I wrote two chapters :D I don't own the Teen Titans so don't sue me!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Aw man! You got to be kidding me! I just put the ribs on the grill!" Cyborg moaned as he turned the barbeque off and opened the door to the stairwell for the rest of the titans to go through. Raven and Starfire quickly flew in, followed by a fast-running Beast Boy and a slow-walking Robin. Cyborg passed Robin in the hallway before turning into the Ops Center, where Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were waiting.

As Cyborg rapidly pressed keys on the computer, he unlocked the giant TV screen to see where the trouble was. Much to the four titans' surprise, it showed that the trouble was located at Titans Tower. The shock quickly disappeared, though, when the cause of the alarm appeared on their couch. With a girl in his arms.

"Dude, what up Kid Flash!" Beast Boy excitedly exclaimed as he welcomed his friend.

"O, and you have brought with you friend Jinx! Please, tell me the glorious reason for such a pleasant surprise!" yelled Starfire as she hovered over the floor.

"And would it kill you to knock instead of continually setting the alarm off?" muttered Cyborg.

"Maybe," Kid Flash smugly answered before explaining, "We just wanted to be some of the first to say 'Happy Birthday' to Robin," followed by Jinx adding, "And give him his gifts!"

The smiles that had found their ways onto the four original titans' faces were now completely gone and replaced with gaping mouths. Even Raven's mouth was wide open.

Kid Flash and Jinx raised their eyebrows in confusion at their response, but before they could ask anything, the door bell echoed throughout the room.

A minute later, Titans East, followed by the rest of the honorary Titans, squeezed through the doors to the fast-filling ops center. Each had a smile on their face and a gift in their hands.

Finally snapping out of the shock that had paralyzed the original Teen Titans, Cyborg announced, "Hold up! What now?" at the same time Beast Boy yelled, "Whoa! That wasn't on the calendar!" while simultaneously Starfire asked, "Today is the day of birth for Robin?"

These outbursts quieted the whole room. Every Titan's eyes turned to look at the Boy Wonder, but none could quite locate him.

Before all heck could break loose, Raven levitated above the crowd of titans.

"O.K., before anyone says anything else, let me get this straight," she said as she took deep, calming breathes. "Today is Robin's birthday, and we, the people who live with him, are the only ones who didn't know it?"

Everyone nodded their heads, looking a bit frightened of the angry sorceress.

"But it isn't marked on the calendar!" shouted Beast Boy. "Are you guys sure you have the right date?"

"Ya, totally," Kid Flash answered. "Jinx and I hacked into the main server and double checked before we came over."

"Another thing, why is his birthday date in the really, really secret and hidden files?" asked Jinx, adding to the confusion that was rapidly spreading throughout the room.

"Um, friends, where is Robin?" Starfire innocently asked. When no one could tell her, she flew to his room and found that it was empty. She flew back and announced this to everyone else, who then commenced to search the entire tower.

It was of no use. Robin wasn't there.

They then widened the search to cover the entire town. Jinx had even called to ask Red-X if he had seen Robin, to which he had told her 'nope'. After two hours of searching the streets of Jump City, Cyborg called all titans back to the tower.

"Any luck?" he asked when everyone had returned, to which everyone shook their heads signaling no such luck.

"He has to be here somewhere. He can't be…" Starfire began before Raven cut her off, finishing her sentence with a "Gone."

**O.k., I swear these chapters look longer on Word, so sorry they actually aren't! Now, for updates, I don't exactly know when they'll be posted, but I do know that this is a short story and it will be completed and posted by this Friday, so enjoy(: 3crazyreader11**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, super short chapter. But don't freak because since I'm assuming all my chapters will be short, the next one should be posted later today(:**

**I don't own Teen Titans, so On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

When Robin heard the sound of the alarm, he had automatically recognized that it was slightly higher pitched than usual, signaling that there was an intruder in the tower. Apparently, he was the only one to remember and notice this because the rest of the titans had ran in to check the criminal database.

This had been something that Robin had expected. He knew he couldn't keep today's special date from every single titan. There were too many and they were all highly intelligent.

_Well, most are highly intelligent_, Robin thought to himself as he saw Beast Boy trip on his way to the door that led to the inside of Titans Tower. Robin was taking his time, dreading what he knew would happen when they finally made their way into the ops center.

Although he slightly hoped he'd be wrong and that there would be a criminal dumb enough to attack them at the tower, he was quickly proven correct of his original belief when he saw Kid Flash and Jinx sitting on their couch.

Instead of sticking around to hear the inevitable, Robin silently retreated back through the doors to go to his room. He had planned on simply walking down the hallway, but when he heard the door bell and the mob that were the rest of the titans, he decided that to make a clean getaway, he'd have to use the vents.

He grabbed his grappling hook from his belt and escaped into the vents in the ceiling. Not two seconds later, he saw the mob practically sprinting towards the ops center, smiles and gifts visibly present with each passing teen.

He stealthily snuck through the vents until he found the one that was located in his room. He kicked the cover to the floor before jumping out and landing with perfect balance. He grabbed the bag that he'd prepared earlier from his bed and returned to the vent, replacing the cover on his way out.

In the bag were civilian clothes, a comb and hat (to help hide the fact he was wearing a mask), a few pictures, his wallet, and his bó-staff (just in case). He found an opening and quickly changed leaving behind his communicator, utility belt, and clothes from earlier before crawling to the exit and out of the tower. Robin knew his friends would be worried, and probably pissed, but he had things he had to do.

**I'm going to guess that my next chapter will probably be my favorite one to right if I can get my ideas in order. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was totally right. This is my favorite chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Teen Titans so On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Robin, having been hiding from his friends in plain sight, finally saw his teammates and friends get called back to the tower. He smiled as he crossed the street and pulled out the key to the abandoned old city gym. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Once he slipped in, he re-locked the door and walked down the hallway to the large open space that he had furnished for just this reason.

The gym was abandoned because the city had gotten funding to build a newer and larger gym down the street. It had been scheduled to be torn down until Robin had asked the mayor if the titans could keep it. The mayor had agreed and Robin was gifted with the keys a week later.

He had slightly felt guilty when he'd told the mayor it was for the titans because in reality, it was just for him. The other titans didn't know about it. They had just assumed that the city had forgotten it and that was why it was still standing.

Even though the brick building looked worn out from the outside, the inside had been Robin-ized. There was a couch, a fridge, a working bathroom with a huge shower, a large stereo system, and most importantly, the latest in work-out equipment.

However, the equipment was for purely acrobatic reasons.

There were no lasers, punching bags, or weights to be found in the large, open space. Only two sets of uneven bars, four high wires, a zip line, and a massive trampoline.

This was the space Robin used when he no longer wanted to be Robin, but Dick Grayson, even if the mask _did_ stay on. Just in case.

Robin walked over to the stereo and turned on some classical music. He put his bag down on the sofa before walking over to the fridge. Once he'd gulped down half a bottle of water, he set an alarm, using one of the many applications his stereo had to offer, to go off in four hours. He then walked to one set of uneven bars and began his routine.

Before Robin had become Robin, he had been Dick. Dick had been part of the famous 'Flying Graysons' which had consisted of his Mom, Dad, cousin, Aunt, Uncle, and himself. They had been a fairly happy family, until the day of Robin's eighth birthday.

An infamous mafia boss, Tony Zucco, had been threatening the circus' ring master, Mr. Hayley, for reasons unknown to Robin. All he did know was that because this man, this awful man, had been told 'no', Robin had lost his entire family.

He could still remember how he'd begged his parents to be part of that night's act as his birthday gift for that year. It had only taken a few short minutes and a look at Robin's big, cerulean blue puppy eyes for his parents to agree, and Robin had been ecstatic. He had formally been the only Grayson not in the act. His cousin, who was a few years older than Robin, had always teased him about having to watch from back stage.

As Robin had been getting ready for the show, he had seen a man put something on the wires. The man had been dressed in the official circus helper uniform, so he hadn't thought much about it.

Not until he'd stood on top of the pole in center ring, getting ready to jump into his mother's arms that Robin had looked at the wire again.

When he'd looked, he saw that it was breaking. And his parents were hanging from it. And there was no net below them.

Before Robin could fully comprehend what was at stake, there was a sickening _'snap!'_ and a loud collective gasp from the audience.

Robin's eyes were forced to watch as his entire family, who'd all been performing on that very wire, fell to their deaths. His ears had been forced to hear the screams from his loved ones until they were silenced with loud, nauseating sounds of five bodies hitting the ground far below where he stood.

As Robin's mind had stopped, his body had quickly rushed into action, forcing his arms and legs to climb down the ladder and run to his family's limp bodies. No one was moving.

Robin had seated himself between his mother and father's broken bodies, sobbing when they didn't answer his calls. If given the choice, he would have sat there all day, surrounded by his dead family, had it not been for the police, who'd grabbed him by the arms and dragged him backstage.

Robin had been so upset and confused that when Mr. Hayley came to check on him, Robin had reverted back to his native tongue, Romani, and had been drowning in his own tears.

Later that night, he'd been placed in an orphanage.

Later that week, Tony Zucco had been arrested.

Later that month, Bruce Wayne had opened his doors to him, and Robin had become a Young Ward.

Now, on his birthday; the anniversary of his family's deaths, Robin found himself flipping through the air, performing the very act that had been the 'Flying Grayson's' final performance perfectly and without error.

Very few tears escaped from behind his mask as he finished the routine. He'd done it all from memory and was now out of breath, tired, and physically shaking.

Robin walked over to the couch and plopped down, grabbing his bag before doing so. He pulled out the pictures, which happened to be of the five members whose lives had been stolen out from under them, and out from in front of Robin, before curling into a ball and crying himself to sleep.

When Robin woke up from the sound of the alarm he'd set earlier, he put the pictures he'd been clutching in his hands back inside his bag. He went to his fridge, grabbed an apple, and planned his next move.

He left the gym and walked down the street until he reached the park. He went further into the park until he found the tree with his signature 'R' and kneeled in front of it. Only he knew that the 'R' stood for _Richard_, and not _Robin_.

On his way to the park, Robin had purchased five items: a toy action figure of Batman, which he now placed in front of the tree out of respect for his cousin, who'd always wanted to be a super hero; a pink hair bow for his Aunt, who'd worn one in every performance she'd been in since she was two; a pair of dice for his Uncle, who used to play all types of board games with his nephew and son; a mini English dictionary for his Dad, who had always teased Robin about how bad his English once was; and a glass bird, which was in the shape of a robin, for his Mom. It had been her who'd given Robin his nickname, since that's what he had reminded her of when he'd practiced on the trapeze and gracefully glided through the air.

It had also been because of her that Robin's famous uniform was the way it was. She had designed it for his first performance. It was exactly what he'd worn on that tragic night. He'd added the cape, gloves, and steel-toed boots later when he assumed the job of side-kick under Batman.

It was out of respect for his entire family, especially his mother, that Robin called himself Robin. He wanted them to be proud of how he protected his city, as well as how he'd helped protect Gotham.

He hoped that they were proud of him. Sure, he'd made some mistakes, one of which being the reason he now lived in Jump City instead of Gotham, but he was only a teenager. No matter how mature Robin acted, and how much responsibility he carried, he could not change his age. It had taken a long time, but he now accepted this and tried to use it to his advantage.

After a few hours of sitting under the tree and re-watching old memories in his head, Robin noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

He sighed as he stood up. Now he'd have to go back to Titans Tower and try to explain his way out of the day's strange events. He considered brushing it off as nothing, but he didn't want to argue with his friends and team. Not today. He would simply pretend to be happy and he would apologize that he'd left without telling anyone. He'd tell them he had to take care of some unfinished business.

Although he knew he would later feel bad for lying to his friends, Robin knew he had to. It was not his decision to make. He still had distant family, both blood related and circus related, that would be in great danger if his identity was to be revealed. The fewer people who knew, the safer they would be.

With this resolve and story set in his head, he began to walk back to Titans Tower.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Next chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow afternoon(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Teen Titans :(**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

The ops center was completely silent. No one dared speak a word for fear that Starfire would finally burst into tears or Raven would accidentally let loose part of her dark magic and toss them all out of the tower. Everyone sat still, looking at each other with saddened eyes.

Kid Flash held Jinx, who was holding the two gifts that they'd brought for Robin; one being from them and the other from Red-X (he and Robin had come to a type of understanding). Bumble Bee sat next to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven sat near the windows, Titans East (minus Bee) sat in a tight circle in the kitchen, and everyone else had fallen against the walls, furniture, and even each other with exhausted bodies.

The gifts that had once seemed so important now sat on top of the kitchen table, long forgotten. The cake that had been bought during the search sat in the fridge. The sun was just beginning to set.

It was then that the doors to the ops center opened with a deafening '_woosh'_ that everyone looked up. The figure that stepped in from the doorway: Robin, smiling in his full uniform.

"Hey guys," Robin said with a calm and easy-going tone that sounded natural. He paused to take in the scene before saying, "Wow, thanks for all the gifts! I'm glad you all remembered when I forgot. So, who's up for pizza?"

The first to speak was Raven.

"Where were you?" she asked, allowing a skeptic undertone to be heard.

"I was towards the out skirts of town. I had some, _unfinished business_, that couldn't be ignored. I know I should have told you guys, and I'm sorry that I'm the cause of everyone's mood, but I had thought it would have taken way less time than it did," he told Raven.

It was then that Beast Boy spoke up, saying, "Wait, you forgot your own birthday? Why wasn't it marked on the calendar?"

"I guess when we got our new one, I'd forgotten to mark it in. Plus, we've been a little busy lately. I must have been blinded by stress or something."

"So, you did not leave because you were upset we didn't know the date of your birth and you are now apologizing because you left without the leaving of a note or the telling of a team member?" Starfire asked while squinting her eyes and floating up to the Boy Wonder.

"No; I wasn't upset! Just preoccupied. And yes, I am apologizing. I was wrong and I won't do it again," Robin said as he gave a sheepish grin.

It felt like days before Starfire exclaimed, "Marvelous! We shall commence with the celebrating of your day of birth!" She then pulled Robin into a bone-crushing hug, causing his cheeks to flush.

At seeing the usual sexual tension between the two teens, Kid Flash decided it would be O.K. to speak up as he said, "Well then, let's crank the tunes and get to celebrating!"

Cyborg got up and turned the tower's loud speakers on, signaling to all the other titans that it was safe to smile again; it was O.K. to talk and socialize, so they did just that.

It seemed that Raven was the only one who still had questions, especially since Robin was still giving off a strange aura, but Robin had suspected that she wouldn't be as easy to fool as the rest of the team, so he tried to avoid her.

The party lasted until the sun set turned into a sun rise. Robin had talked to everyone, made a wish as he blew out the candles on his cake, opened all the presents, thanked everyone for all the presents, and had even joked along with the rest of his teammates by the time the last two guests left. He was now emotionally drained, but he didn't dare show it. Instead, he kept his plastered smile on his face before turning to the original Teen Titans.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I think we all deserve to hit the hay," Robin said.

Beast Boy yawned before he patted Robin on the back with a smile, and walked off to his room. Cyborg shook his hand and Starfire gave him another hug before following Beast Boy's lead.

Raven, on the other hand, levitated a foot off the ground with her hands on her hips and her hood down.

"Spill," she said once the other titan's were a safe ways away.

Robin considered this. Out of all the titans, he was sure Raven would be the one to understand his situation best, but before he could convince himself to spill his story, he remembered that it wasn't his decision. Safety was an issue, and he couldn't tell her without telling her everything.

So instead of opening up, he played dumb.

"I already did. Remember those awkward minutes before the music started? I think we're both tired. Try and get some sleep. G'night!" he said as he quickly turned around and headed to his room. He didn't want to give her the chance to say anything else, because he was sure he would crack. Yes, he knew that she wouldn't drop this conversation, but he just wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

When Robin was sure that Raven had left and was now in her room, he snuck back into the hallway. He may have been emotionally drained, but physically he couldn't get his body to stay still. He decided to put this energy to good use and began cleaning the tower.

He cleaned until all evidence of the party that had taken place hours before were gone. He brought all his gifts into his room and placed them on his bed. He then began to clean the mess that had been present in the tower before the partygoers had arrived.

By the time noon came around, Titan's Tower was spotless and Robin had filled the fridge with fresh food. He headed to the gym and began his normal routine. He figured the titans would be waking soon, and that meant that Raven would soon be coming looking for answers.

After two hours of pushing his body to its limits, Robin was physically exhausted. He returned to his room, took a quick shower, and collapsed on to his bed, where he slept all through the night.

**I know you might have thought that this was a dull chapter, but I promise you the next one won't be! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Teen Titans...On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

It was late in the day. Raven had woken up close to two in the afternoon. Her head felt a bit fuzzy until the memories and feelings from last night collided with her brain and soul.

She remembered her suspicions about Robin and what had taken place. She'd known that he had avoided her during the party, and that only made her more suspicious. Raven was now determined to find Robin and ask him to explain. She wouldn't bring the team in on it unless absolutely necessary. She wanted to give Robin a chance to willingly explain himself before taking drastic measures.

Sure, personal privacy is something Raven understood well, but the vibes that Robin had been emitting last night scared Raven. She believed that, if left alone, Robin would be hurt as a result. It was for his own safety that he needed to talk to her.

Raven got up and got dressed before heading into the kitchen to prepare some herbal tea. Instead of seeing the mess from the night before or the mess that had plagued Titans Tower for a month, Raven saw clean counters. She saw that the remote was on the foot stool in front of the couch, where it was suppose to be. She saw that the dishes had been put away. She smelt that fresh scent that only the ocean's spray could present to the world for the first time in weeks.

Raven was bewildered, and she wasn't the only one.

In the time it had taken Raven to take in her now clean surroundings, the rest of the team, Robin aside, had joined her. Cyborg had frozen from walking down the stairs when he noticed that the floor below him had been cleaned and vacuumed. Starfire hovered speechlessly as she noticed that nothing was hanging from the ceiling or the walls. Beast Boy, who had always preferred the 'lived in look,' practically fainted when he saw that he didn't need to search for the remote because it was exactly where it needed to be.

"Whoa, Raven, did you do all this?" Cyborg hesitantly asked, sounding awestruck when he realized just how much Titans Tower had been in need of a good spring cleaning.

"No, I was thinking it may have been one of you guys. From the lack of movement or noise though, I'd guess that this is Robin's doing," she responded with a hint of sarcasm added to her normal monotone voice.

"Dude, Robin did all this while we were asleep?" Beast Boy asked surprised. He had worked hard to make sure that the tower had a certain messiness to it. It was uncomfortable for him to see that all his hard work had been erased.

"Speaking of Robin, may I go to his room and awake him?" Starfire asked, pointing the question at Cyborg.

"Sure, Star. We should probably thank him for cleaning, and, uh, talk with him about last night," Cyborg replied.

When Starfire was given the O.K. from Cyborg, she quickly flew to Robin's room. She silently opened the door after knocking a few times, eyes averted in case he was not properly dressed nor wearing his mask. Instead of hearing an outburst or a greeting from her friend as she had expected, she was met with the sound of nothing. Nothing but the heavy breathing that came from the Boy Wonder who was on top of his bed.

Robin had on a pair of grey sweat pants and an oversized white t-shirt. He was barefoot and had his hair down. Starfire could tell that it was still wet, probably from a shower that he had taken earlier.

She moved closer to Robin, afraid that he would awake and yell at her for being in his room without permission. When she got closer, she saw that he was still wearing his mask, so if he woke up at least he could not be upset that she'd seen him without it.

She lightly nudged him, wanting to wake him gently so as not to scare him. When that didn't work, she tried calling out his name. After several attempts of waking him, she decided that he must be too tired to get up, so she found an extra set of blankets from his closet and set them on top of him before flying back to the others.

"Is Robin coming?" Raven asked when Starfire rejoined the group.

"No, he is still sleeping. I tried to wake him, but I could not. I believe he is tired from all his work and think that a good rest will do him well," Starfire replied.

The other's nodded. They didn't bother Robin again.

They went throughout the day doing what they would normally do on a day off. Except Raven, who was pacing in the air in front of the windows which overlooked the city. When Cyborg asked if something was wrong, she shook her head and disappeared back to her room.

When night fell, the remaining titans went back to their rooms to try and get a good night's sleep. They were all a little worried when they hadn't seen their leader join them that day, even though they sent Starfire multiple times to go check and make sure he was still in his room. Each time she went to check, she came back and reported that he was still asleep and would not awake when she called out his name.

When 7 rolled around the next morning, the usual time for a Titan to come out and start their day, the four teens found that Robin was still in his room.

"That's it, he is waking up. I don't care how tired he is. We need to talk," said Raven as she led the others to Robin's room.

When they arrived, Raven opened the door without knocking and quickly levitated inside. The others hesitantly followed. Before Raven had a chance to scream at their leader to wake up, Robin began to talk.

At first his words were mumbled, but slowly, he began to enunciate. However, it didn't do much good for most of the titans. Robin was not speaking English.

Before any of the others could comment, Raven put a hand up to silence the unasked question and stated, "It's Romanian."

Raven had learned Romanian when she was a young child. Many of the books that helped her keep her powers and emotions at bay were written in this language, so she hadn't had much of a choice but to learn it.

When she'd explained that the language was Romanian, Cyborg started to tap away on his arm. Within minutes Robin's words were being translated to English. What they heard was saddening.

"Mama! Tati! Don't leave me! Please, wake up! Don't leave me!" Robin continued to utter, getting louder with each word. "No! Stay away! Don't make me leave them! They need me! They need me!" Robin was now yelling and beginning to stir.

"No wonder the dude wanted a sound-proof room. He probably gets nightmares like this all the time," Cyborg announced to the group.

As Robin continued to yell and toss and turn, Starfire began to get worried and decided to voice her opinions. "O friends, I can see tears beginning to fall from Robin's face! Is there no way to wake him from such terrible nightmares?"

"I don't think those are nightmares, Star," Beast Boy began. "I think they're memories."

With this new realization dawning on the Titans, Raven concluded out loud, "I'm going in." Before anyone could ask her what she meant by this, she crossed her legs and levitated in the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinnnthooossss," she slowly said, drawing out the last word until her soul, surrounded in her black magic, unattached itself from her body and found its way inside Robin's.

**This chapter was all about laying down the ground work. Lucky for you, I ended up finishing this story. Sadly, that means the next chapter is the last chapter. Good news: it's a long one. Better news: I'm posting it now(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie, so, it's bad to read your favorite stories while writing at the same time. O well, at least I'm giving credit where credit is due.**

**I don't own TT now On with the story!**

**Chapter 7**

When Raven had found her way inside Robin's nightmare, she found herself in what seemed like center ring at a circus. Only slightly confused on to how this could be a nightmare unless their fearless leader was afraid of clowns, she slowly began to remember the talk she'd had with him after Slade had preformed one last trick.

When Raven had first over-shadowed Robin, she'd seen shadows of people falling from a wire. When she had confronted Robin about it later on, he'd simply told her that that was how his parents died. He'd been unwilling to go into details then, and Raven hadn't pushed it.

As the music began and the ring master had everyone turn their attention to the family on the wire, Raven couldn't help but brace herself for what she knew was about to happen.

And when it did happen, it happened right in front of her. She heard the _'snap'_ of the wire and the screams from the crowd. The bodies of Robin's family literally landed inches in front of where she was standing.

It was horrifying, but what was even more terrible were the screams coming from Robin that she was hearing. They were the same exact screams that she'd listened to with the titans moments before entering Robin's mind.

Raven tried to reach out to the younger Robin, to try and startle him so he would awake and they would be brought back to reality, but the police had beaten her to it. Robin was being dragged away, and Raven was helpless as she watched one of his worst memories come to an end.

Raven found that it was hard for her to not cry, and with each blink of her eyes, her surroundings changed. She was now in an all white room. There was no furniture except a long rectangular silver table. On the table, a single item: a whip **(A/N: I don't really know if this happened in Batman because I don't watch Batman, so if what is about to happen didn't actually take place, the idea came from Anthezar's fic called Forgotten Bonds! BTW, you should read it because it's super good!)**.

When Raven turned around to see if there was anything behind her, she was startled to find that Robin was. His hands and feet chained to two metal poles near the middle of the room. She walked over to him, but before she could reach out and assure her friend that everything would be fine and that this was in the past, a hidden door opened from behind Robin.

"Ah, don't you just love waking up to a new day?" asked the man that had walked through the secret entrance.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Two Face. Batman will be here soon and you will be brought to justice," Robin spat out at the man.

"O, we'll just see about that Bird Boy. But for now," he said, as he took out a silver coin from his pocket, "Heads or Tails?"

Robin hung silently, glaring at the man as he tossed the coin into the air. It landed right in front of Robin, who looked down to see that it showed tails. His body immediately stiffened.

_O.K. Robin, you can handle this. Batman will be here soon. Don't give him the satisfaction of sound_, came a distant voice. Raven was slightly confused, because it sounded like Robin's voice, but his lips had not moved. It took her a few moments before she realized that she was hearing Robin's thoughts.

"O looky! It's tails!" Two Face said as he smirked at the Boy Wonder before adding, "And you know what that means."

He then proceeded to the rectangular table and picked up the whip before turning to face Robin yet again. He then walked up to Robin and ruffled his hair, to which Robin gave a low, threatening growl. Amused, he walked behind Robin, grabbed his cape, and ripped it off from around his neck. He tossed it to the floor before backing up a few steps.

Raven, suddenly realizing what was about to happen, tried to run and reach out to her friend, but she froze when she heard a sharp '_snap'_ as the whip connected with her friends back. She watched in horror as Robin clamped his mouth down and squeezed his eyes (or technically mask) shut. She could hear the screams that he was holding back as Two Face whipped him again and again for half a minute, causing the threads on Robin's shirt to rip open.

"O, c'mon Boy Wonder…I want to hear the little birdy sing! After all, isn't that what birds do; make music?" Two Face asked, sarcasm dripping from each word. It only took three more whips before Robin began to sing.

Raven was now in complete shock. Sure, the titans had known their leader was strong, but to live through torture? Especially torture as horrifying as being repeatedly whipped? This new information on Robin's past scarred Raven. She didn't like that this had happened to Robin, and she didn't like how she noticed that it took an awful lot of time and pain before Batman had succeeded in rescuing Robin.

Of course, Raven had tried to wake Robin, but this nightmare had been too strong and she had been forced to watch the horror displayed in front of her. She'd also been forced to listen to Two Face mock her friend as he repeatedly whipped him, making Robin scream in constant bloody murder. By the time it had all been over, Raven had counted 53 whips.

And then the scene changed. **(A/N: So ya, that scene was totally inspired by Forgotten Bonds!)**

She was now in what seemed to be a cave. She smiled, believing that this would be a good place to try and wake Robin, but she quickly learned that that was not true.

Robin was talking to Batman. Actually, he was yelling, fists clenching and unclenching, as he begged Batman for something. Raven couldn't actually hear the words because Robin's thoughts were much too loud to be spoken over.

_This is not fair!_ Robin thought. _He's being overprotective! Doesn't he see that he needs me? He can't just brush me under the rug. I'll show him; I'll prove to him what I can do._

As soon as Raven heard those final words of Robin's thoughts, she saw that her surroundings now consisted of the night sky in Gotham City. At first she was puzzled. She knew how she was seeing this view, she was flying. But Robin couldn't fly, so how was he looking down on the city?

Her unasked question was quickly answered as she saw Robin flip from building to building. He wasn't even using his grappling hook. He was just gliding through the air, landing on window sills and clothing lines to jump off from. But soon, Robin had stopped flipping through the air and landed in a dark alley.

Raven followed, trying to reach him before the nightmare had a chance to stop her from waking him, but she was too late. When Raven had finally caught up to Robin, he was standing amidst a narrow street littered with dead bodies. Robin was simply standing in the middle of it, mouth and eyes open wide.

Raven too was shocked and disgusted, but not just at the dead bodies that plagued the street. She now saw that Robin had been confronted by none other than the Joker. Robin was in battle stance and was flipping through the air until a gunshot echoed through the quiet night. Raven hadn't even seen the gun in Joker's hand, but she had seen that Robin was now crying out in pain as he clutched his leg.

"Now, that outta stop you from flying away," she heard the Joker tell Robin. It was then that she began to hear the thoughts from Robin's head again. On the outside, he looked hurt, but still tough. On the inside, however, he was terrified.

_He shot me! He actually shot me! O God, if I can't get away, he will actually kill me. I should have listened to Bruce. I should have just stayed at the mansion or trained or done anything but let my anger blind me!_

Robin had now been backed into a dead end, the Joker blocking the only way out. Another shot rang through the air as Raven saw Robin clutch his right arm. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

_I'm actually going to die. I wonder if I've been good enough to be able to see my family again. I wonder if Mom will be waiting for me at the pearly gates of heaven._

Raven was completely shocked. She hadn't known that Robin had come so close to death. She tried to use her powers to block the Joker from coming any closer to her friend, but they failed to comply with her wishes. The Joker shot again, and this time Robin screamed, which seemed to please the awful man. He had shot Robin in his chest, right where his heart was.

Raven could tell that Robin was beginning to black out, because her sight now slowly dimmed as well. Raven looked away, not wanting to see the end. But of course, there was no end.

When Raven looked back up, she saw that she was back in the cave. Robin was lying down on a medical table, his mask off. She could hear and see everything.

Robin grunted as we woke up. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. Raven looked around too. She saw a large computer, the famous Bat Mobile, and a calendar pinned to the wall among other things. The date was one day prior to when she had first met Robin and the others.

Raven snapped her head around and ran to Robin just as Batman, who had appeared from nowhere, began to speak.

"Dick," he said. "What you did tonight was beyond irresponsible and childish. It was complete disobedience of my orders. You were almost killed. I will not tolerate this, and you leave me with no other choice: from now on, there is no more Boy Wonder. There is no more 'Batman and Robin.' Dick, you're fired."

Raven was awestruck. Once she had understood that Robin's real name (or nickname) was 'Dick,' her mind fully comprehended what had just been said. The titans had never asked Robin why he'd left Gotham and the Dark Knight. They'd just assumed that this was natural for a super hero's apprentice. She now knew that this was not the case.

Robin's mouth could not have been open any more than what it now was. No sound escaped his lips, but his thoughts buzzed feverishly.

_Fired? No! NO! He can't take Robin away from me. He's the only thing I have left; the only thing keeping me sane! This isn't happening, this isn't real_, he thought.

Batman was walking away. He disappeared into a hidden door. Raven stood staring at her friend. She'd figured she knew what would happen next since Robin now lived in Jump City, and he was still Robin, but she was still shocked. What had just happened was harsh, scary, and nerve-racking.

Robin slowly got up. He winced as he walked over to a bag that had been left by a mat on the ground. He picked it up, dumped what had been in it on the floor, and began filling it with weapons and explosives. He then walked over to the medical supplies, and filled his bag with bandages that he would need for his injuries. Finally, after looking many times at the hidden door and filling the gym bag to its limits, he walked over to a case which held his Robin uniform.

"From now on," Robin said, "there is no more 'Dick Grayson'. There is no more 'Batman and Robin'. It's now just Robin." With that, Robin opened the display case and grabbed his uniform. He changed out of his sweat pants before walking to a closet and reaching in to grab another mask. He walked over to the mirror and placed it over his eyes before turning and walking out another secret entrance. He slightly limped, but Raven knew what was happening.

Robin was running away from home, and he would not be turning back. **(A/N: This scene was also heavily inspired by Forgotten Bonds! I was reading it while I was writing this chapter and I guess I loved the ideas so much I wanted to include them. So just know: I'm NOT taking credit for this!)**

"Dude…What's taking her so long?" complained Beast Boy as he, Cyborg, and Starfire sat in Robin's room waiting for Raven to wake their leader.

"B.B., be quiet. It can't be easy to wake someone from their nightmares. Give her a break," Cyborg told the young titan. It had been close to ten minutes since Raven had entered Robin's mind, and he was beginning to worry. Robin wasn't yelling anymore, but he was still moaning and when he talked, it was still in Romanian. His body ceased to roll and turn, but it had flinched several times, as though he was being hit.

"Friends, what shall we say to Robin when he awakes? He will be most upset that we have interfered in his personal emotions," Starfire said to the group while trying to hold back tears that threatened to start flowing at the slightest hint of pain from Robin.

"I don't know Star," answered Cyborg. "But it'll be O.K. Robin's Robin; he's strong, brave, and always knows what to do. We're his family and we'll help him get through this."

Starfire smiled at Cyborg, who then smiled back. Beast Boy changed into a puppy and jumped into Starfire's lap, trying his best to comfort her. All attention was put back on Robin as they eagerly and silently waited for Raven to wake him.

"Enough," Raven said out loud to herself. "Your mind and emotions can't handle too many more memories like the last ones. You _will_ wake him this time."

The young empath closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out until her mind was at ease. She had never imagined that Robin's memories would put this much stress on her own mind and emotions. She couldn't even begin to wonder how much added stress this put on him.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that her surroundings were familiar. She knew exactly what the next memory was. She smirked, a plan formulating in her mind. She knew exactly how to wake Robin, and she was far too eager for her own taste to do so.

Robin was remembering the time he had been forced to be Slade's apprentice in order to keep his friends alive. Raven couldn't help but feel slightly touched that Robin had cared that much for the team. She allowed herself to smile at this.

Before the memory could start, Raven found Robin. He was returning from the mission which had ended in a fight with the titans on the top of Wayne Enterprises. She knew he was about to start a fight with Slade, so she had to get to him before it would happen. If Robin got that first punch in, Raven would have to wait for the titans to blast in, almost die, kick Slade's butt, and return home with Robin before she would have another chance to wake him. Although Robin would probably wake after the happy ending anyways, if not make it easier for her to wake him, it would be much longer than if Raven stopped him now. Plus, there was still the possibility that this memory could turn into an even worse nightmare where they didn't defeat Slade.

Not wanting to take that chance, Raven levitated up to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped. Looking startled, he slowly turned around to see Raven. He was about to speak, but she spoke first.

"Robin, you have to listen to me. This is a nightmare. You have to wake up now so we can go back to reality and talk," she calmly told him.

Robin didn't seem to believe her because he said back to her, "Raven? What are you doing here? You don't understand…Leave and don't let him see you!"

Robin tried to push Raven towards the door, but since Raven wasn't actually there, his hands phased right through her. Stunned, he looked to her for an explanation.

"I told you. This is not real. You have to wake up," Raven said becoming irritated.

Robin's eyes widened before he nodded his head and closed his eyes to concentrate, but nothing happened, so he asked, "How?"

Raven sighed. She'd have to surprise him or startle him, and she really didn't want to have to tell him that. Seeing no other way though, she told him, "I'm going to startle you awake." She then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Before she knew it, she was being flung from Robin's body and slammed into her own, forcing herself to stop levitating and get thrown into the wall behind her. She now had a headache. If she had known that what she had told him would have freaked him out that much, she would have said something else.

"Raven! Are you O.K.?" Beast Boy asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"I'm fi—" but before she could finish telling Beast Boy she was fine, Robin began screaming at her. And it was in Romanian.

"Raven! Ce naiba ai făcut asta? De ce ești în camera mea? Explică-te acum!" Robin shouted.

"Nu mai țipa Robin! Trebuie să vorbim. Nu da vina pe mine și nu-mi vorbi așa. Acest lucru ar fi putut fi evitate, dar trebuie doar să fie un om de secrete ..." Raven irritably yelled back.

"Ce vrei să dai vina pe mine pentru? Eu sunt cel al cărui corp a fost pătruns! Nu am nimic de ascuns!" Robin retorted.

Raven stopped yelling and lifted an eyebrow before swinging her arm out to reveal that they were not alone. This only made Robin more upset.

"Ce fac ei aici? De ce este toată lumea—" but before he could finish his sentence, Starfire had floated to him and grabbed his head to bring his lips to meet hers. They kissed for thirty seconds before she finally let him go.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws were practically resting on the floor they were so shocked and confused. Raven was stunned at how strange the turn of events had occurred. Robin's face was a deep crimson and his eyes showed great confusion. Then Starfire said, "Te rog, prietene Robin, calmează-te." (Please, friend Robin, calm yourself.)

"Uh, Starfire, why did you just kiss Robin?" Raven asked.

"I had wished to learn the language that the two of you were speaking. Cyborg had to shut his translator down because it was 'overheating' and I was becoming frightened at how unhappy the two of you were at each other," the young alien princess explained.

"But, you already know English Star," Robin said.

"Ya, but you weren't speaking English dude!" Beast Boy said, finally breaking out of shock.

"What? What language was I-" Robin began before Raven answered, "Romanian."

Robin's mouth shut quickly as his body stiffened. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He knew what they would ask, and he did not want to talk about it. It was his secret and his problem.

"C'mon man, don't be like that. We just want to help. We just want to-" Cyborg said before Raven cut him off saying, "Robin, I don't know if you understand, but I saw everything that you were just dreaming about. _Everything_. And I can go back and learn more. It's for your own good that we talk about this, and if you don't I will tell them what I saw and I will lock you away in a black energy ball."

"Were the nightmares really that frightening, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, eyes wide.

"They were extremely dark," started Raven, "and they even scarred me. I don't do scarred, so that says a lot." She then turned to Robin and asked, "So what's it going to be Robin? Are you going to talk, or am I?" For added effect, she lifted her right hand and formed a small ball of her black magic.

Robin glared at her, but only for a few seconds. He knew he could not escape, and it would be better if he told them what was going on instead of them sending Raven back into his mind to figure things out for them.

He sighed in defeat. He'd had a feeling that one day he would have to tell his friends about his past. Seeing that he was now forced to talk about it slightly comforted Robin. He knew his friends would try to be understanding and they'd be there if he needed them. He breathed in deeply, relaxing his mind before raising his hands to his face, and ripping his mask off.

"My name is Richard Grayson, but most of my family and our friends called me 'Dick'."

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if I took someone's ideas but I gave credit where I believe it was due! This was by far my most favorite chapter(: I'm currently trying to force myself to finish a TT and DP crossover but I will worry about that after my road trip this weekend. PEACE OUT LOVE crazyreader11**


End file.
